In the international patent application WO 2005/092877 glucopyranosyl-substituted benzene derivatives of the general formula
wherein the groups R1to R6 and R7a, R7b, R7c are as defined therein, are described. Such compounds have a valuable inhibitory effect on the sodium-dependent glucose cotransporter SGLT, particularly SGLT2.